Lo Siento
by Heero Root
Summary: Sakura fue abandonada por su novio Sasuke, y decide volver con su antiguo novio Naruto, pero este ya no la quiere ya esta enamorado de otra.Es NaruHina


Naruto y las canciones no me pertenecen, si lo hubieran sido ya seria famoso

Jajajajajaja

Bueno primero que nada es el primero que hago espero que les guste

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Capitulo 1: Lo Siento

En Pub de la ciudad de Konoha, había un grupo de amigos reunidos, pasándolo muy bien y conversando sobre un tema muy en especial sobre la huida de cierto chico mas conocido por Sasuke Uchiha, quien dejo a su novio y a su mejor amigo, por solamente la idea de ser alguien famoso, y estos eran Sakura Haruno y Naruto Uzumaki, este ultimo antes que Sakura y Sasuke fueran novios, el era el novio de Sakura, el la quería mucho pero ella nunca estuvo realmente enamorada de Naruto, siempre quiso al Uchiha, pero cuando este se empezó a fijar en ella, Sakura dejo a Naruto con el corazón destrozado, pero al Uchiha se le ocurrió la gran idea de irse para volverse famoso al igual que su hermano, y no quedar siempre en la sombra de este, cuando Sakura se entero que este se iba izo todo lo posible que se quedara pero a el no le importo los sentimientos de su novio y de su amigo, una vez que se fue Sakura se sintió sola y quiso volver con Naruto, pero algo había cambiado en el no era el mismo, es mas había cambiado totalmente su carácter, pero ella no le importaba no quería quedarse sola, así que tubo una oportunidad cuando sus amigos se juntaron para celebrar el cumpleaños de Naruto, cuando estaban en el Pub, Sakura le planto un gran beso a Naruto dejando a todos con la boca abierta en especial a un chica que estaba mirando con tristeza al saber que una vez mas había perdido a su amado, su nombre era Hinata Hyuuga, esta ultima al ver la escena se para, dejando sorprendido al rubio y a la pelirosa por su actitud, Naruto se paro empujando a Sakura y acercándose a Hinata, preguntándole.

Naruto: Que te pasa Hinata, no te encuentras bien.

Hinata: Si tienes razón no me siento muy bien.

Naruto: entonces te voy a dejar a tu casa.

Hinata: No te preocupes estoy bien además este es tu cumpleaños.

Naruto: Ninporta, para mi eres muy especial, y además no puedo dejarte ir sola, si te sientes mal.

Sakura al ver la acción del rubio se acerco al el y le dijo.

Sakura: Déjala Naruto, si ella quiere irse sola que se valla sola.

Naruto al escuchar esto sintió que le hervía la sangre, respondiéndole.

Naruto: No quiero que se valla, además quien te da la autorización de decir quien se queda quien se va.

Acto seguido Naruto, se fue hablar con el presentado, dejando a todos sus amigos, con la duda en especial, a las dos chicas, de pronto se apagaron las luces, y saliendo del escenario aparece un sujeto con un traje sin corbata anunciando, que ahora iba a cantar una persona, así que pidió silencio para dar la presentación.

Presentador: Bueno a continuación les dejo a Naruto Uzumaki que cantara dos canciones, denle un aplauso fuerte.

Naruto sale al escenario y dice lo siguiente.

Naruto: Bueno la primera canción esta dedicada a la persona que me rompió el corazón.

Empezó a sonar la música de fondo y Naruto toma el micrófono y se pone a cantar.

Todo te di

eras tu la razón de vivir

y la sangre de mi corazón

tu traición fue un puñal que mato

la llama del amor

tu te vas arrepentir

y yo no estaré allí

ahora te toca sufrir

Todo te di eras tu la razón de vivir

y la sangre de mi corazón

tu traición fue un puñal que mato

la llama del amor

tu te vas arrepentir

y yo no estaré allí (no)

ahora te toca sufrir

No me vengas a buscar...

Tú nena cumple tu condena

ahora yo rompo todas mis cadenas

ya no sufriré ese es tu problema

me usaste y me dejaste

con todos tus promesas y poemas

que decían que me amabas

mientras me engañabas

y en la noche te escapabas

de mi vida fuera

como la vida da vueltas

a hora estas de vuelta

sal y cierra la puerta

Aunque no quiera...

Ahora tu vuelves hacia mi

ahora que te usaron

igual que tu a mi

pero mi corazón ya no

late por ti (por ti)

tu traición quemo la ilusión

cuando tu le mamabas el Nick

Pero hay momentos

en que pienso en ti

los recuerdos vienen

y da nostalgia si

aunque ahora tu me ruegues yo

no volveré a ti

eres tu quien perdiste

pa´ mi no existes

Todo te di (todo te di)

eras tu la razón de vivir

y la sangre de mi corazón

tu traición fue un puñal que mato

la llama del amor

tu te vas arrepentir

y yo no estaré allí (no)

ahora te toca sufrir

(no me vengas a buscar)

Viste preciosa como son las cosas

te dije que la vida no era color de rosas

tu mentira destruyo

esta nuestra historia

y en los barrios eres

la chica mas famosa

Y ahora verte es como extraño

pienso que contigo se perdieron mis años

mandaste a la mierda

los sueños por engaños

talvez a mi lado nena

me hiciste daño

Pero ese daño no te lo deseo a ti

aunque se que en este momento no eres feliz

como cuando conmigo estabas

todo te di

no valió la pena sufrir

se que contigo nada perdí

Yo pensé que tú, eras mi luz

pero ahora llevar tu recuerdo es mi cruz

y mira las vueltas de la vida

arrepentida estas

no me vengas a buscar

(no) déjame en paz

Todo te di

eras tu la razón de vivir

y la sangre de mi corazón

tu traición fue un puñal que mato

la llama del amor

tu te vas arrepentir

y yo no estaré allí (no)

ahora te toca sufrir

(no me vengas a buscar)

Resiste corazón por favor

si mis días fueron tristes

así tu lo hiciste

jugando al engaño

promesas así tu lo quisiste

y te divertiste

Pero como el viento

volaste de mi lado

a otros brazos que te han colapsado

en llantos

escogiste otro hombre

uno mas del lote

caminas con un jote

ey mija yo soy otro corte

Todo te di

(todo te di)

todo te di

eras tu la razón de vivir

y la sangre de mi corazón

tu traición fue un puñal que mato

la llama del amor

tu te vas arrepentir

y yo no estaré allí (no)

ahora te toca sufrir

(no me vengas a buscar)

Todo te di

eras tu la razón de vivir

y la sangre de mi corazón

tu traición fue un puñal que mato

la llama del amor

tu te vas arrepentir

y yo no estaré allí

ahora te toca sufrir

(no me vengas a buscar)

Todos se quedaron con la boca abierta, en especial Sakura ya que sabia que la canción, iba para ella, pero de pronto sonó de nuevo el micrófono, diciendo Naruto lo siguiente.

Naruto: Buena la siguiente cancion esta dedicada para la mujer que pudo volver a pegar esos trozos rotos de mi corazón.

Eres parecido en todo lo que soy

Sigo escondido

Perdido es lo que estoy

No - que no me deja ver

Por - que no me deja ser

Tu – eres igual que yo

Espera lo peor

No puedo vivir

No quiero mentir

Tu eres parte de mi

No puedo vivir

No quiero mentir

Tu eres parte de mi

No he conocido todo tu dolor

Sigo mal-sentido

Y pierdo el control

No - que no me deja ver

Por - que no me deja ser

Tu – eres igual que yo

Espera lo peor

No puedo vivir

No quiero mentir

Tu eres parte de mi

No puedo vivir

No quiero mentir

Tu eres parte de mi

...Y ya lo puedo ver

Nacido sin querer...

(No te encuentro)

Yo si pienso en ti

Yo si sueño en ti

No se si piensas de mi

Yo si pienso en ti

Yo si sueño en ti

No se si piensas de mi

No puedo vivir

No quiero mentir

Tu eres parte de mi

No puedo vivir

No quiero mentir

Tu eres parte de mi.

Se bajo del escenario, y se fue donde estaba Hinata y le da un tierno beso, y le dijo lo siguiente.

Naruto: Lo siento, Hinata perdóname por haber sido tan ciego y darme cuenta que tú eres la mujer que realmente amo.

Hinata: Gracias, Naruto-kun. Dijo esto ultimo dando otro tierno beso.

Sakura que vio todo, se dio cuenta que ya era demasiado tarde para recuperar a Naruto, se sentía mal, ya que ahora sabia el cambio de actitud que tenia su exnovio y eso era por que ella lo hizo sufrir, se fue sin decir nada.

Fin.


End file.
